Timeline 8: Bardock's Triumph
by Gohanlaser9
Summary: What happens when Bardock obtains the power of super saiyan before the final battle for planet Vegeta? What will this change in the course of history? Find out, or taste Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon!On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to Timeline 8: Bardock's Triumph! Review!

****Bardock was filled with anger. There was nobody left on the planet that could stand up to Dodoria except Bardock,who couldn't hold a candle up to Nappa. But Bardock's anger was at it's limit.

" Raaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Bardock screamed. Tora's death was the last straw. Bardock's hair flew up and turned golden. His eye's turned teal as he transformed into a super saiyan.

" Dodoria! I'll make you pay for what you did to my crew! Especially Tora!" Bardock shouted with all of his rage at Dodoria.

" What can a monkey like you do about it?" Dodoria said as he rushed Bardock. Bardock punched her in the gut so hard she coughed up spit. Bardock then finished Dodoria off quickly with an energy wave.

" Dodoria! Now we don't have a chance." Dodoria's crew said. Bardock just blasted them all into oblivion with a single beam. Bardock knew what he was going to do next. His power-level was higher than the supposedly most powerful beings in the flared his aura, levitated about five feet, and flew off in the direction of his space pod.

"Frieza! I'm coming for you next! Us 'monkeys' are more powerful than you'll ever be!" Bardock shouted. He knew that Frieza was planning to destroy planet Vegeta. Bardock landed next to his space pod, got in, set the coordinates for planet Vegeta, and took off to the red planet that he was about to save. When he got there, he saw Frieza's ship approaching.

" Friezaaaa!" Bardock shouted. ( A/N: anyone watch the TFS Bardock: Father of Goku Abridged?).Frieza's men all came out and attacked Bardock.

"Friezaaaa!" Bardock shouted as he blasted all of Frieza's soldiers.

" Fine, Monkey. I was under the impression that you wanted to see me,since, well, you kept shouting my name. My god, you look different from your kind. Why are you blond with teal eyes?" Frieza asked as he came out in his bubble car.

" You know why Frieza? Because I am the legendary Super Saiyan!" Bardock said as he prepared his Final Spirit Cannon, which was ready to launch and kill Frieza.

"Die Monkey!" Frieza shouted as he launched his Death Ball.

" Go to Hell, Frieza!" Bardock said as he fired the Final Spirit Cannon to intercept the Death Ball. The attacks clashed, and the battle for planet Vegeta began.

A/N: I'm so excited about this one! I mean seriously, no one has thought of doing this! Sucks for them, right? Please review or taste Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon!


	2. Frieza's Demise! Bardock's Condition!

**A/N: Thank you SaiyanEpicness for being my first reviewer, and giving me the idea for how I should kill Frieza. Review this please!**

* * *

****

  
The Final Spirit Cannon and Death Ball clashed for about one minute, and then the Final Spirit Cannon pushed through the attack that was meant to destroy planet Vegeta. Frieza, to avoid death, afterimaged down to his ship.

" Damn it Zarbon, I need a new bubble car!" Frieza said. Frieza rushed up at Bardock and tried punching him in the face, but Bardock caught both of them and kneed him in the gut, making Frieza cough up spit. Bardock then took him by the horns and threw him way up in the air.

* * *

" Hey Frieza, want to play a game?" Bardock asked as Frieza prepared another Death Ball.

" What game?" Frieza asked as he completed the Death Ball and Bardock fully prepared a full powered Final Spirit Cannon.

" It's called freeze dance!" Bardock shouted as he and Frieza launched their attacks into another clash, which Bardock won.

" Oh. I get it now!" Frieza said as the Final Spirit Cannon pushed him into a star, and as Frieza died, the star exploded. Bardock did not know that all of planet Vegeta saw his battle with Frieza and was celebrating like crazy. Bardock wanted to see his son Kakarot, who was on his way to a planet called Earth. He thought he should wait a while. Bardock passed out and that meant he would power down. Bardock fell to planet Vegeta, conveniently in front of the healing building, which the savior of planet Vegeta was taken into to heal. Days, weeks, months passed, and Bardock would not wake up. Eventually, when it came to the day when Frieza was destroyed, many saiyans came to give their respect for Bardock.****

A/N: Well, this is the end of Frieza. How many of you thought he would go to Earth now? You can tell me in a review. Please tell me how I did on the fight scene so I can improve.


	3. Bardock and Goku's Return!

**A/N: Hello readers. This chapter will be Bardock's fate.**

**Bit of a timeskip, only 10 years into the future.**

****  
After 10 years of being in a coma, Bardock finally awoke.

" Kakarot! I have to find him!" Bardock shouted as he blasted a hole through the healing tank, grabbed his new armor that was left out for him. It looked like King Vegeta's armor without a cape and where there was supposed to be light brown there was green. Bardock slipped on the armor. I like this armor, he thought. Bardock powered up to super saiyan and flew at top speed to the space pods. Once he found one he liked, he got into it and set the coordinates for a small planet in the North Galaxy called Earth, where he last saw Kakarot go into. Although, to Bardock, he had been out for 1 day. Once the pod set off, Bardock fell asleep, dreaming about bringing Kakarot home, and training him to be the next super saiyan. After 2 days, Bardock made it to Earth. He flew around until he saw a hairstyle like his. Bardock landed next to the pre-teen of ten years old.

" Hey, you look like me. Do you know how to fight? If you do, wanna spar?" little Goku (remember, he had lived on Earth for 10 years. Goku wears the gi he wore at the beginning of Dragonball), who never knew of his heritage, asked.

" Sure thing kid." Bardock replied, fighting instincts taking over. Bardock and Goku slipped into their stances, ready for battle. Goku ran in for a punch, but Bardock jumped up and kicked off Goku's head in retaliation. Bardock prepared a Full Power Energy Wave.

" Kamehameha!" Goku shouted as he and Bardock fired their blasts. Bardock didn't want to hurt his son, so he just let Goku win and he phased away from the Kamehameha.

" Wow, you're good. Can you teach me your moves sometime." Goku told him.

" Well, what's your name?" Bardock asked to know what his son, who lost his memory, called himself.

" My name is Goku, and I love to fight." Goku, not knowing this was his father, told him.

" Well, Goku, I have something to tell you." Bardock got ready to tell his son who his father was.

" Okay, tell me! Also tell me your name!" Goku chirped.

" Well, Goku. I am your father, Bardock. You come from a warrior race called the saiyans, which is why you have that natural fighting instinct." Bardock told.

" Wow!" is all Goku had to say.  
" Now do you want to come home with me?" Bardock asked his son.

" Sure! If there are a lot of strong guys there I will" Goku replied, always ready for action.

" There are a lot of strong guys, but I'm the strongest. Trust me, if I was full power you wouldn't be able to win." Bardock said eagerly.

" Cool! Will you train me at home?'' Goku asked.

"Sure, but you need to get into the pod." Bardock answered as the space pod, which had two seats, arrived. Goku and Bardock got into the space pod, and got ready for the trip back home.

* * *

**A/N: Goku's gonna come back!**

**What will this change? Find out**

**Next episode!**


	4. New Super Saiyan! Training on Vegeta!

**A/N: Thank you reviewers and readers!**

**I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations!**

**On to the story! I don't own DBZ!**

* * *

****" Smelly cat, smelly cat, what are they feeding you? Smelly cat, smelly cat, it's not your fault!" Goku sang for the millionth time today.

" Goku, stop that and go to sleep or I won't bring you home!" Bardock ordered.

" Fine. Good night, daddy." Goku obeyed as he drifted off to sleep. After ten hours of sleep,Goku and Bardock awoke to the sound of the pod going into planet Vegeta's orbit. After Goku stopped worrying, Bardock swiftly landed the pod in an area where nobody was.

* * *

" Son, can you fly? " Bardock asked.

" Nope!" Goku answered, cheerfully as ever because he was home.

" Then get on my back." Bardock ordered. Goku climbed up Bardock's back and put his hands around his neck. As Bardock transforms into super saiyan he floats up in the air and flies off to register Goku into the Royal Training School, where the royal family and children of great warriors go. Bardock lands at the royal palace and is immediately let in by the guard, who you normally have to fight and win against to go in, to see King Vegeta. When Bardock saw King Vegeta next his son of ten years old Bardock told Goku to kneel to the King, and Goku and Bardock kneeld.

* * *

" Your majesty, I would like to register my son Goku into the Royal Training School." Bardock requested.

" I think that would be a great idea! Now little Vegeta can have a sparring partner worthy of him!" King Vegeta exclaimed.

" School starts in a month, I'll be waiting for you Goku!" Vegeta challenged.

" Okay!" Goku chirped. Goku and Bardock walked out of the palace.

" Okay Goku, I'm going to teach you how to fly." Bardock said as he took off towards the pod. After landing Goku and Bardock went straight to work.

" Okay Goku, can you make a ball of the energy you use for Kamehameha?" Bardock asked. Goku made a ki ball with little effort.

" Now, put that energy underneath you!" Bardock replied to Goku making the energy ball.  
Goku pushed his energy underneath himself, and flew. Every day after lunch Goku practiced. Bardock decided to train Goku to be a super saiyan.

" Alright, Goku! Let's go! Imagine me being killed by a giant monster when you go off to training school in one week!" Bardock ordered. Goku fully transformed and then took to the offensive against Bardock, who responded by transforming himself. Bardock realized it was late to spar, so he phased behind Goku and knocked him out.

* * *

**A/N: Alright!**

**A new chapter that needs reviews!**

**Again, vote on my POLL!**


	5. Goku's first day of school!

**A/N:Hello readers! Here's a new chapter! Please vote on my poll!**

****

  
It had been a week since Goku transformed. Bardock had taught him how to control it.  
" Alright Goku, let's go!" Bardock told his son as they took off. After about a minute of flying, they got to the palace for Goku's first day at RTS ( Royal Training School). Goku was wearing armor exactly like Bardock's when he was purging planets. Goku said goodbye to Bardock and took off for training school.

" Hey Goku! You ready to lose?'' Vegeta challenged with an icy glare from the tension.

" Oh, I won't be losing!" Goku replied with an icy glare of his own. Goku slipped into his stance

" You know, I'm almost as strong as my father. Hope you're half as strong as the guard!" Vegeta bragged.

" We'll see about that!" Goku replied with a grin on his face. A moment later, he delivered an uppercut to Vegeta's face with blinding speed.

" Not so sure about your power now, huh?" Goku said. Vegeta sent out a barrage of blasts at Goku, only to realize he was attacking an afterimage.

" Kaaameeeehaaaaameeeehaaaaa!" Goku chanted, blasting Vegeta from behind. Vegeta appeared to be tiring out, and Goku was not tired at all.

" Why won't you tire out?" Vegeta asked.

" Because I am the legendary super saiyan!" Goku shouted as he powered up to super saiyan.

" Urgh. Take this! Galik Gun, Fire!" Vegeta shouted. Goku retaliated with a full power kamehameha. Vegeta and his Galik Gun were pushed through the ceiling and out of the palace. The rest of the students stared at Goku, who was panting heavily, with awe. King Vegeta walked out to see the students sparring and how they were doing, but he saw that Vegeta was missing, Bardock's son panting, and the rest of the students staring at Goku with awe. Goku kneeled to the king.

" Does anyone know where Vegeta is?" the King asked.

" Yes your majesty. We were sparring and I won and at the end he fell through a hole in the ceiling." Goku told his King.

" You! Goku! Find him or get expelled!" King Vegeta ordered. Goku flew through the hole and onto the ground. Goku walked about 2 feet until he found him barely conscious. Goku picked him up and flew back in the palace. Goku and Vegeta passed out right in front of the King. The King sighed as he picked the boys up by their caughlors and flew to the healing tank room. Vegeta got the brand new one and Goku got one that was new one month ago.

**A/N: How did you like the first day of school?**

**Tell me! There will be some more villains from the Cold family.**

**Next chapter will be all about Bardock since this was all about Goku. Please review!**


	6. Cooler Comes and Goes!

**A/N: This chapter will be the next part of the Cold saga.**

**We will go through the whole Cold family.**

**You can come up with a villain if I can't.**

* * *

Bardock was bored without Goku here. Bardock's scouter picked up a power level as strong as Frieza. No,No! Not Cooler, Bardock thought. Bardock flew off to intercept Cooler.

" Cooler! I'll do what I did to Frieza to you!" Bardock shouted. Salza, Doore, and Neizu came out  
of the ship to stop Bardock from getting to Cooler. Bardock blasted them away and went to kill Cooler. Cooler came out in his bubble car with a grim expression.

" So, my brother died at your hands. The difference between him and I is he's all * In TFS Frieza voice* dirty monkey this, dirty monkey that," Cooler started.

" Oh , that is so him!" Bardock said as he powered up to half power in base.

" Anyway, he talks as for I, tonight I dine on monkey soup!" Cooler finished as he transformed into fifth form. Cooler rushed Bardock, only to realize he was attacking an afterimage. Bardock tried backhanding Cooler but got in afterimage instead. Bardock was kicked down back to planet Vegeta. The prince of all saiyans came out and tried attacking Cooler.

" Cooler, you will die at my hands because I am the prince of all-" Vegeta was cut off by a chop to the neck by Bardock, who threw him to the palace, conveniently making him go through the whole from last chapter. Bardock and Cooler rushed at each other, each sending a flurry of punches and kicks at each other, but Bardock landed one hit in the gut, making Cooler cough up spit. Bardock powered up to super saiyan and kicked Cooler up five feet.

" Kamehameha!" Bardock shouted as Cooler fell down and blasted the attack.

" Well, since nobody is using it, I guess I'll take the bubble car!" Bardock said with a grin as he hopped in the bubble car. _How the heck does this work, _ bardock thought as he searched through the compartments. Bardock found the instruction manual and read it. Once he understood the cars controls, he raced off to the palace to pick up Goku, who was at the moment learning the Galik Gun. When Bardock got to the palace, Goku was in the healing tank because he had exhausted himself completely. After waiting five days Goku woke up, only to have to fight Vegeta first thing.

* * *

_On King Cold's ship_

" So, both of my sons have died fighting the same saiyan warrior, which Frieza was going to destroy, and would have, if Dodoria hadn't angered him so. I will end him for the liberation of half of the planets in the Cold Empire." King Cold vowed to himself, finishing another glass of wine. King Cold set off for Vegeta, knowing it would take him two years to get there. In the time he is going there, he will be training to defeat this dirty monkey who has killed many soldiers and more importantly, Frieza and Cooler.


End file.
